


Рубашка

by Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: WTF 2021: Тексты от R и выше [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021
Summary: Русский купец ночует в северном становище
Relationships: русский купец/северная женщина
Series: WTF 2021: Тексты от R и выше [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164506
Kudos: 1





	Рубашка

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия — конец XIX века.
> 
> Все персонажи, участвующие в сценах сексуального характера, достигли совершеннолетия.
> 
> Автор основывался не только на расхожих байках, но и на произведениях писателей народов Севера

На ней кухлянка… или малица… он не знает, как верно поименовать эту меховую одежду… но, когда она наконец её снимает, под нею оказывается ещё одна рубаха. Не сшитая, не тканая, но мехом внутрь. 

Он хочет спросить, почему так, но, когда она выскальзывает из этой грубой рубахи, гибкая, проворная, будто ласка или куница, и становится прямо перед ним — не смущённо, не прикрываясь, но горделиво, откинув назад голову с тяжёлыми чёрными косами, он понимает, что она ему не ответит.

Она ни слова не знает по-русски. 

Впрочем, нет. Она говорит: «Хер», беря в руку его хозяйство, выпростав его из тёплых толстых штанов и из исподнего, и заливисто смеётся, видя, как глаза у него лезут на лоб — от того, как она это сказала, и от того, что она делает — нянчит его стояк в уверенной, узкой, шершавой ладошке.

Он бормочет срывающимся шёпотом:

— Господи… 

И она опять негромко торжествующе смеётся.

Внутри у неё горячо, как в непогасшем кострище. Как в адовом пекле.

Он пропал. Он, Александр Николаевич Самохвалов, купец, которого невесть каким ветром занесло в эту ярангу на краю света, бесповоротно и окончательно пропал.

Он берёт эту женщину, эту ласку, эту куницу столько раз за ночь, что сбивается со счёту. Она, должно быть, тутошняя ведьма.

Должно быть.

Она опять смеётся, стискивает его бёдра крепкими коленями под ворохом шкур, смеётся и всхлипывает, и сердце его обрывается куда-то в бездну.

Когда он просыпается утром, её уже нет, как нет её кухлянки, малицы, её меховой обувки у костра, рядом с которым возится его проводник Егорка.

Самохвалов жмурится, багровеет под его лукавым понимающим взглядом.

— Свычай у них тут такой — жён на ночь чужакам давать. Гостям, — снисходительно поясняет проводник. — Оттого у них кровь крепче становится.

— Так она чья-то жена? — ахает Самохвалов и всё-таки зарывается головой в шкуры. Шкуры пахнут ею — остро, зверино.

— А зачем они мехом внутрь рубашки носят? — небрежно спрашивает он Егорку, когда они усаживаются на нарты и Самохвалов безуспешно высматривает в окружившей их весёлой чумазой толпе провожающих знакомое лицо. 

— Так они ж не моются отродясь, где тут мыться, не в проруби же, — выкликивает Егорка сквозь скрежет полозьев, — а мех-то, он того, грязь с тулова счищает.

Олени тянут нарты ещё быстрей, из-под полозьев взвивается снежная пыль, и селение исчезает за чёрной каменной глыбой утёса


End file.
